Dying Waves
by SkittleMachine
Summary: Of all the creatures that Sam and Dean had faced, not once had they thought that such beings as mermaids were real. That is, until they discover her; tied up, bleeding and slowly dying. Against their better instincts, they brought her along with them, nursed her back to health and taught her the ways of humans. The one thing she didn't expect was to gain a tidal wave of emotions.
1. The Beginning

Deep down, on the sandy floor of the ocean, lay a group of curled up creatures. Each with the top half of a woman and a long, swaying tail that came in shades of light or deep blue, blood red or fiery orange, shimmering silver or dark purple.

One-by-one, they began to move. Their tales flickering and disturbing the peaceful sea as they stretched and slowly started moving upwards towards the surface, where they would try, and succeed, in finding their prey.

"Nerissa!" One of the mermaids with a fiery orange tail called and her sister soon appeared, an innocent look upon her young face.

"What is the matter, Melody?" Nerissa questioned, lowering her head as a sign of respect to her higher ranking sister.

"You may come with us today, so that you may learn how to hunt," Melody had sun kissed skin from when she had gone up to the surface to lie on the deserted end of the beach, her chocolate brown locks hung in curls to the top of her ribcage and her eyes shone like the sea on a summers day.

Nerissa, in comparison to her sister, had a naïve sort of beauty. She had the same chocolate locks, but they were straight and cascaded down to the bottom of her spine. She had a strong jaw and prominent cheek bones. Her eyes were a shade of light green. Her long, glowing tail was a shade of light gold with flecks of shining yellow when the sun hit it.

"Yes sister," She replied without hesitation, knowing that arguing with her would be more trouble than it's worth.

"Let us go then," With a nod from Melody, the group of mermaids grinned and shot off like rockets towards the surface.

* * *

Nerissa let out a pitiful sigh as she watched her family drag the human males down to the depths of the ocean. This was the part she refused to participate in. She could not stand the thought of being the cause of another beings demise.

A sharp tug on her tail caused her to let out a yelp as she choked on the sea water that raced down her throat. A moment later, she resurfaced only to have a net thrown over her head. Hisses began clawing their way out of her mouth as she struggled against the trap.

"Melody!" Nerissa shrieked.

Her family appeared around her and started ripping and tugging at the rough material that held one of their own captive. Nerissa's eyes widened in horror as a large, pointed stick forced its way through Ruby's chest and she gasped once before sinking under. A small amount of red liquid swayed from side to side on the surface. More sticks appeared, and one-by-one, her sisters fell, sinking towards the bottom, until only Nerissa herself remained.

"She's feisty," A strange voice commented as she thrashed about, more hisses escaping.

Two faces came into focus before her eyes and she glared at them. One of them reached down and grasped the net that was tangled with her tail; they hoisted her up onto the dock with cruel smirks.

"She'll be worth a ton to the others."

* * *

Hey, so I've decided to change her name from Sapphire to Nerissa (Which means daughter of the sea) because I don't think the name Sapphire goes well with the fact that I've changed the colour of her tail too! But anyway, I'm using Syrena from Pirates Of The Caribbean; On Stranger Tides as the face claim for Nerissa, mainly because that's what I picture her to look like! :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this prologue and i'll update soon, i'm just working on the next chapter right now! XD


	2. A Curious Case

The drive back to the warehouse was long and eventful. The two males paid little attention to her as she hissed and thrashed about in the bed of the truck. She silently vowed to make them pay for what they had done to her sisters.

Nerissa continued to struggle as the strange men hoisted her up and carried her towards a large hole in the ground. Without hesitating, they tossed her into it, her tail hit the water harshly and sent a large amount flying over the side.

"Gary, help me lower the bars!" The blonde ordered.

Gary rolled his eyes but walked forward and grabbed the end of the bars. Together, they quickly lowered them and grinned when the lock snapped into place and she was successfully trapped.

"You're a pretty thing." The brunette grinned.

"Leave it be, Jack," Gary scoffed as he received an irritated hiss from the mermaid.

Jack chuckled and grabbed the harpoon from the bed of his truck before jabbing it into her net tangled tail, causing her to shriek in pain and claw at his hand. Jack pulled away with a curse and clutched his wounded hand to his chest as Gary laughed at his pain.

"Lets go. We should tell the others about her," Gary pushed Jack ahead of him and they climbed into the truck.

* * *

"Hurry up, Dean!" Sam yelled as he waited impatiently for his brother.

"I'm coming!" Dean called back from inside the motel room before appearing a few minutes later with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, "Where are we headed?"

"Detroit, Michigan," Sam replied as he climbed into the car, "People have being going missing at a deserted harbour."

"How are people going missing if it's deserted?" Dean questioned as he got in the drivers side.

"It's a popular spot for fishing or partying," Sam leafed through the pile of paper on his lap and settled back against the leather.

"Let's get going then!" Dean cheered.

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brothers low maturity level before reaching out to turn the radio up as a good song came on.

* * *

Nerissa howled in agony as the red haired woman sliced her cheek with an extremely sharp object. Her eyes turned a dull yellow and she lashed out at the woman with her fangs bared. Another sharp object impaled itself in her shoulder and she shoved her arm through the gap in the bars and tugged sharply at the stick until the human released it and she threw it to the bottom of the hole.

"You'll pay for that!" The woman hissed and went to grab her gun only to have Gary yank her backwards with a curse.

"We need her alive!" He struggled to take the gun from her grasp but eventually succeeded.

"One bullet wound won't hurt," The woman replied angrily.

"Rosie, you need to get a hold of your temper," Jack scoffed as he walked over with another female.

"Lana, don't tell me you're siding with them!" Rosie threw her hands up in disbelief.

"They have a point, we need her alive and uninjured," Lana replied simply, "Do you really think the others will pay for a damaged mermaid?"

Rosie grunted in reluctant acknowledgement and turned her back on the group before heading outside. Lana chuckled at her cousins behaviour.

"I'll stay with her, you guys can go to the bar," Lana nudged them.

* * *

"I called the coroners office," Sam stated as he leaned against the side of the car, "He said that the victims were in perfect condition, apart from having no blood left."

"You think it could be vampires?" Dean questioned.

"Possibly," Sam replied, "But it makes no sense. Why throw the bodies in the harbour?"

"I don't know, I never asked," Dean snorted.

Sam turned to his brother and went to answer him when something caught his eye, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's blood," He explained, crouching a few feet away before glancing over his shoulder at his brother.

"Yeah, so?"

"Dean, it's leading away from the crime scene," Sam sighed in exasperation.

Dean paused, beer bottle half raised to his lips, and he set it on the hood of the car before going over to his brother.

"One of the victims might have gotten away?" He guessed.

"It's possible, but that doesn't explain why it's in a straight line," Sam ran his fingers over the still wet blood trail, "They didn't get away. They were dragged."

They stood and started following the trail, only to come to a stop when it ended near the road. A flicker of gold caught Dean's eye and he leant down and picked it up.

"What's that?"

"It looks like a scale," Dean said with a raised eyebrow.

The two brothers looked at the shiny scale with curious expressions before glancing at each other.

* * *

"I always thought that mermaids could heal themselves in water," Lana stated as she unlocked the bars and pushed them away to leave room for her to watch the creature with fascinated eyes.

"I cannot heal unless I am in the ocean."

Lana's eyes widened at the sound of the mermaids voice. After she got over the initial shock, she could hear the strange accent that the being spoke in.

"You can talk?" She asked curiously, sitting at the edge of the hole with her gun next to her.

"Yes, I can talk in a variety of languages," Nerissa replied, eying the woman cautiously.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Nerissa," Her tail jerked painfully as the net tightened.

"Your name means Daughter of the Sea," Lana smiled slightly.

"What are those?" Nerissa hesitantly swam closer and touched the strange things.

"That's my feet," Lana replied as Nerissa poked them curiously.

"What are they for?"

"They're for walking," A chuckle escaped at the mermaids seemingly naïve nature.

"I have never...walked before," Nerissa struggled with the word, "I have only ever swam."

Lana was only half paying attention to Nerissa because her eyes were glued to the glowing golden tail. Nerissa caught her staring and reached out and grabbed her hand. Lana's eyes widened in surprise and she fought against the tight grip, her struggling ceased when Nerissa set her hand on a clear spot of her tail.

"It's so smooth," She whispered in awe.

Nerissa went to reply when a loud bang echoed outside of the building, she yelped and dove under the water where she curled up at the bottom of the hole. Lana quickly pulled the bars across and secured the lock before drying her hand on her shirt and taking a swig of her beer as she waited for her friends to come back in.

* * *

Author's note - By the way, I forgot to mention that this story is set from season 3 and onwards! But anyway, read and review please! It really helps when I know what you think! XD


	3. Tragedy Strikes

Nerissa wasn't sure know long had passed since she had been captured, but despite the fact that she'd been taken against her will, she'd grown close to the humans, she'd even wormed her way through Rosie's cold, hard exterior and gotten a glimpse at the warm, beautiful soul. They had often unlocked the bars and moved them aside so that she could show them tricks that her sister's had taught her.

And then tragedy struck, a being that she didn't know that name of, attacked her group of hunters and killed them before her eyes. Lana had told her to stay quiet and keep out of sight, she followed her orders immediately.

"Get down!" Lana and Rosie yelled simultaneously at her, causing her to shy away from the loud noise.

She did as she was told and ducked down under the water, swimming to the bottom of the hole and curling in on herself to remain out of sight from the attacking beings. Moments later, the attackers gained the upper hand and began killing the large group of hunters that had been using the warehouse as a home ever since they had caught the mermaid.

The screams of the hunters had echoed through the water and into her ears, leaving her writhing in pain. The noise had ended as soon as it had started and she waited until she heard the intruders leave before lurching towards the surface. Rosie and Lana's faces were the first things she saw, the female's face were pale and streaked with a strange red liquid and their eyes were glassy and unseeing.

"Lana?" She questioned hesitantly and reached out to grasp her hand, only to feel a stinging sensation in her eyes when her friend didn't move or reply, "Lana, Rosie?" She shook the humans again, but to no avail.

Nerissa slowly backed away in confusion, she had witnessed her sister's in similar positions to the group, but being as naive as she was, she didn't understand what death meant. A strange feeling overcame her and her eyes began to sting the longer she stared at them.

It didn't take long for her to turn and dive back under, returning to the one place that made her feel any comfort whatsoever. She never would have guessed that her life would take a turn for the better...or the worst after that tragic night. She never knew just how much impact two strange men would have on her life, until she met them, that is.

It had been around three weeks since that day and Nerissa was slowly deteriorating. Her hair had lost its shine and hung limply around her pale, gaunt face. Her lips were chapped and faded, her eyes were dull and lifeless and she was quickly getting thinner, due to the fact that she hadn't been in salt water for a long time now. The water from the hole had vanished inch by inch until she was left curled up on the cold ground with nothing to keep her warm.

She had been ready to let go of life and swim towards the light that shone brightly from the center of the darkness that clouded her vision when sudden banging and shouting met her ears. She was no longer sure if she was imagining thing or not, because at one point or another, she was sure she'd seen her sisters.

"Hello?" A deep voice called out.

"H-Help!" Her voice was raspy and dry as she forced herself to reply.

"Did you hear that?" Another voice asked.

In an attempt to gain their attention, she weakly raised her shaking hand and slapped it against the ground, the sound drifted upwards and the sound of footsteps got closer to the hole that she now classed as her prison.

"Hold on, we'll get you out," The first voice comforted.

A loud bang caused her to wince slightly and a second later, the bars were slid out of the way and she caught sight of two men -one tall and the other rather muscular- watching her with shocked eyes. Her eyes stung as she raised her head before flinching at the bright light. The taller one said something that she couldn't hear and jumped down into the hole with her. Nerissa let a defensive hiss as she took in the male's large form.

"Hey, it's okay," He soothed, "We're here to help you."

A strange piece of warm fabric was placed over her before she whimpered as she was lifted upwards and held out for the other man to take. The two of them got to work on untangling the net from around her legs; she let out an occasional hiss as it tugged at her skin.

"We need to get her to the hospital," The tall one stated, appearing beside her.

"Sam, we need to find her clothes first."

"We can put her in the car and then go shopping," Sam replied and reached out to her, only to retract his hand when she let out a choked yelp and struggled to move away, "Dean, we need to move quickly, she's bleeding badly."

Sam slowly reached out to her again, relief welling in his chest when she winced but didn't move away again. He gently pulled her arms through the sleeves of his jacket before zipping it up, lifting her into his arms and hurrying out the door with Dean hot on his heels.

"Hold on!" A far away voice ordered as Nerissa drifted in and out of unconsciousness.

"Dean, I think we're losing her!" A frantic voice joined in and she attempted to get away from the noise.

Dean grumbled something under his breath and rammed his foot down on the accelerator. After much debate, they had decided to take her to Ellen's, seeing as she clearly wasn't human and the roadhouse was much closer than Bobby's house. Her eyes flickered open and she winced against the bright light that overwhelmed her. A large hand covered hers and for some reason, she sought comfort in the warmth it offered and attempted to grab onto it; upon seeing what she was trying to do, Sam intertwined their hands and marveled at how soft her pale skin was.

"Wh-Who are you?" She croaked, her voice raspy due to her dry throat.

"My name's Sam," The stranger replied, trying to get over the sound of her strange, yet exotic accent, "That's my brother Dean driving."

She blinked until her vision became clearer and she could see the muscular figure of a sandy blonde haired man sitting on a strange type of material and using a strange contraption that Lana once explained the use of to her.

"Where am I?"

"In my car," Dean explained, glancing back at her through the mirror, "We're taking you somewhere with people who can help."

"Stop your car," Nerissa suddenly demanded, feeling the call of the ocean from deep within her bones.

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"Stop your car," She repeated, feeling her mermaid temper rising; she needed to get to the ocean if she were to heal properly.

A part of her felt the need to start singing, knowing that no one -not even the strongest of will power could resist her enchanting voice- and that's exactly what she did. The car soon pulled in to the side of the road and she forced the door open before slowly climbing out and heading in the direction of the sea.

"Where are you going?" Sam demanded as he and his brother got over the sound of her enchanting voice and hurried after her.

"The ocean, I have to go to it," She whispered, easily sliding her arm out of his grip.

Nerissa broke into a clumsy run and as she got within two feet of the sea, she unzipped the coat and dropped it to the sand before diving into the familiar salty water. She immediately resurfaced and felt herself slowly begin to heal; her hair regained its silky, braided style, she went back to the weight she was before she was dying and her lips and tail were no longer chapped and faded. Dean felt his eyes widen as he stopped beside Sam and caught sight of her shiny golden tail that flickered every so often, sending drops of water raining down.

"A-A mermaid," He gasped, pinching himself sharply to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "Sam...That's a mermaid."

"I can see that, Dean," Sam replied, mouth slightly open.

Before another word could be spoken, her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she collapsed, face first into the ocean. The two brothers darted forward and grabbed her arms, pulling her back onto the sand. They watched curiously as her tail dried slowly and it twisted and warped until it split down the middle and turned into a pair of legs.

Nerissa felt her fingers twitch one by one as she slowly regained consciousness. A bright light brushed across her eyelids, burning her eyes slightly as it moved on to warm the next object in its path. The familiar warmth enveloped her hand and a thumb brushing over her knuckles caused her eyes to snap open before she shot up, almost colliding with Sam's large form as she did so.

"S-Sam?" She questioned.

"You know my name," He started, "But I don't know your name."

"Nerissa," She stated after a moment of assessing him, before coming to the conclusion that he was trustworthy, "My name is Nerissa."

"You're name means Daughter of the Sea," He stated casually.

"I remember who it was that gave me that name," She whispered, getting lost in her memories.

"Sounds like that person was very dear to you," He smiled.

"He was...He is," She corrected with a sigh before glancing around, "Where am I?"

"You're at the Roadhouse."

At his words, a woman with long dark blonde hair entered the room, carrying a tray filled with a plate and a glass of water. She smiled at the sight of Nerissa sitting up, conversing with Sam.

"Nerissa," She walked over and set the tray down on the bed in front of her, "I'm glad you're awake."

"How do you know my name?" Nerissa asked wearily.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," The woman replied, "I just assumed your name is Nerissa."

"Hey Ellen, where's Dean?" Sam interrupted in an attempt to change the conversation.

"At the bar, drinking as usual," Ellen patted him on the shoulder before sitting in front of Nerissa.

Sam squeezed her hand tightly before releasing her and heading off in search of Dean. Ellen turned back to Nerissa and began explaining what was on the plate.

"This is a bar," Ellen explained as she led Nerissa into the main part of the roadhouse.

"What is its purpose?" She asked, "Is it a weapon of some sort?"

"No, it's a place where people come to unwind," Ellen laughed, "We serve drinks and food. It keeps the customers energized."

"So, no one gets hurt then?"

"Of course not, unless a bar fight breaks out," The elder woman gently pushed her onto a bar stool.

"What do you do when a bar fight breaks out?"

"We break the two opposing sides up and then throw them out," Ellen answered patiently, "Most of the time, when a fight breaks to, we ban them from the bar."

"Does that work?" Nerissa's head tilted to the side curiously.

"It works rather well," Ellen stated as Sam and Dean slid onto stools at either side of her.

"What are you two talking about?" Dean gulped down a mouthful of beer.

"Miss Ellen was telling me what a bar is and what happens during and after a bar fight," Nerissa chirped happily.

"You don't know what a bar is?" Dean choked on his beer.

"I've been trapped in a hole underground for three weeks or more," She replied, "I do not even know the name of what you are drinking."

"It's called beer, do you want a taste?" He held the bottle in her direction.

She hesitantly took the bottle and raised it to her lips before gulping down a large mouthful. She immediately started choking as the liquid burned a path down her throat. The three humans were on their feet at once and surrounded her in a protective circle. A set of hands steadied her as she slumped backwards.

"We should get her to her room," Ellen's voice was wobbly as it drifted into Nerissa's ears.

"Good idea, Ellen," Sam scooped her up bridal style and walked towards the back of the roadhouse with Dean hot on his heel.

"She's a lightweight," Dean smirked in amusement.

He set her down on the bed and placed the thin strap of her dress back onto her shoulder before pulling the comforter over her and heading to the door with Dean.

"Goodnight, Nerissa."

That was the last thing she heard before she could no longer fight against the darkness pressing in on her from all sides and her eyes slipped shut and she drifted into a long, nightmare filled sleep.

Author's note - Hey! I've finally updated this, i'm so sorry for the wait! But life has been so busy the last couple of weeks. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and review it! XD

I think i'm going to change it from season 3 and onwards to season 2 and onwards; simply because I don't have season 3 yet and it would be easier to write chapters based on series i've already seen! :D

Read, review and follow/favourite please, it would really help let me know what I could do to make it better! :D


	4. A Jewel

Nerissa tilted her head to the side as Sam and Dean dropped a couple of duffel bags into the trunk of the car she'd been told was an Impala. They had spent the last two weeks helping her get back to full health seeing as she'd relapsed a couple of times and had to stay in the large rectangle known as a bed. The two males had finally decided that it was time to get back to hunting and with much arguing, she was accompanying them.

"Are you sure you wanna go with them?" Ellen questioned, folding her arms across her chest as Jo and Nerissa stopped beside her.

"Yes," She nodded quickly, "I want to learn more."

"You could learn here," The dark blonde woman pointed out.

"Mom, if she wants to go, we can't stop her," Jo nudged her mom with a chuckle.

"Alright ladies," Dean clapped his hands together and smirked, "It's time to hit the road."

"Why would you want to hit the road?" She queried, "Did it offend you perhaps?"

"Are...Is she serious?" He glanced back at his brother who shrugged, "It's a figure of speech, princess."

"Oh, okay," She perked up and hugged Ellen and Jo before skipping over and taking Sam's offered hand.

"You better bring her back in one piece, Dean Winchester," Ellen ordered as her maternal instinct kicked in.

"We'll protect her, don't worry." Dean gave her a one armed hug before nodding at Jo and climbing into the drivers seat.

"Goodbye Jo," She stuck her head out of the back window, "Goodbye Ellen!"

"We'll see you soon honey," Ellen called as the car started to crawl towards the main road.

Jo waved before she turned and headed back to the bar, a sad feeling washing over her at the idea of not being able to see the intriguing mermaid for a while. Ellen soon followed and got to work to get her mind off of the girl who had quickly become a second daughter to her.

* * *

"Sam, if she doesn't stop, I'm going to shove her in the trunk," Dean growled as Nerissa continued to sing softly in the backseat, making him swerve ever so often as he succumbed to the enchanting voice only to jerk out of it when a car beeped its horn.

"Nerissa," Sam turned in his seat, "Could you stop singing?"

Upon seeing her hurt look, he quickly shook his head to show that he wasn't trying to insult her before rephrasing his words into something nicer.

"Dean keeps getting distracted by your voice," He explained, "We just need you to stop until we reach a motel."

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, ceasing her singing immediately.

"Dude, you are so whipped," Dean snorted as his brother turned back to face the front.

"What?" Sam looked at him, "I am not."

"She fluttered her eyelashes at you and you turned into a little puppy dog."

"At least I wasn't distracted by her voice this time," Sam retorted.

"Bitch," Dean replied after a moment of silence.

"Jerk," Sam chuckled and watched as his elder brother turned the casette player on and AC/DC blared through the speakers.

"What is this noise?" She cried over the music, holding her hands over her ears.

"It's a band," Sam replied when she removed her hands from her ears.

"It's loud and grating," She flinched at the music.

Sam chuckled at Dean's outraged face before reaching out and turning the music down to a more satisfactory volume and only then did she relax back into the leather interior of the seat.

* * *

Nerissa huffed and readjusted the black material known as a skirt as she followed the two brothers into the building. Sam chuckled at her obvious discomfort, whereas Dean simply told her to suck it up.

"Why must I wear this inappropriate items of clothing?" She demanded, "The dress was much more comfortable."

"Because, if we want the Sheriff to believe us, we have to look the part," Dean scowled, "I've told you this four times now."

They'd finally reached Red Lodge in Montana and Sam had been put in charge of convincing her to wear the pencil skirt, white blouse, black suit jacket and a pair of high heels that they'd gotten from a store after arriving; she'd agreed after much begging and promises of them teaching her about the human ways.

"I still don't like it," She pouted.

The door slammed shut behind them and she jumped at the rather loud noise before grasping Sam's sleeve in an attempt to feel safe.

"The murder investigation is ongoing, that's all I can share with the press," The Sheriff stated as they sat in front of his desk and Dean asked the questions.

"Sure, we understand that," Sam nodded, "But just for the record, you found the first head last week, correct?"

The Sheriff nodded and set his interlocked hands on the desk as he waited for them to continue with the questions. Nerissa caught sight of his badge and was soon entranced as it gleamed when ever the light hit it.

"Okay, and the other, a Christina Flanagan."

"It was two days ago. Then-" The Sheriff was cut off by a blonde woman in the doorway who tapped her watch, "Sorry, time's up. We're done here."

"One last question," Sam started.

"What about the cattle?" Dean finished for him.

"Excuse me?"

"What's a cattle?" Nerissa whispered to Sam only to be told he'd tell her later.

"The cows found dead," Dean continued, sitting forward in his seat, "Split open, drained. Over a dozen cases?"

Nerissa sighed softly and began running her fingers over the smooth wood of her seat as she zoned out. She soon moved on to fiddling with her necklace.

* * *

"Why do we have to go to a...hospital?"

"To check out the body," Dean replied before pushing her back inside the car, "You are staying here."

Nerissa glanced at Sam for help but he simply shrugged and watched as his brother locked the Impala and led the way into the hospital.

"Men," She grumbled under her breath as she clambered into the front of the car and began pressing buttons.

The window rolled down and she stared at it for a moment before reaching out and giggling, wide-eyed as her hand passed right through. She did this for about five more minutes before growing bored and curling up under a leather jacket on the seat and closing her eyes.

Sam and Dean reappeared a little while later and the latter felt his eyes widen when he didn't see Nerissa. They rushed towards the car and Sam chuckled in relief at the brown haired lump under his brother's leather jacket.

"Nerissa," He opened the door and shook her lightly.

"Sam?" She blinked up at him with large doe eyes.

"It's time to go."

She glanced behind her to find Dean staring at her and she climbed out with some help from Sam and practically felt the eldest male roll his eyes as his brother caught her as she stumbled before slipping his arms around her and picked her up bridal style before setting her in the back of the car.

"Thank you," Nerissa whispered, gaining a smile from the tall male.

"Anytime," He nodded and reclaimed his seat in the front of the car.

* * *

"This is a motel room?" She queried, looking around the small room, "It looks like the room at the Roadhouse."

"I guess it does," Sam agreed, chuckling when she hesitantly walked over to the TV and pushed a button.

Nerissa let out a surprised yelp and hid behind the two brothers as the screen light up and a loud noise blared from it. Dean rolled his eyes at her reaction before he went and turned it down.

"What is that?" She demanded, "Is it dangerous?"

Dean shot Sam a look that said 'Is she for real?' and grabbed her arm, guiding her over to the TV. She watched on curiously as he explained what its purpose was and what the different buttons are for.

"So you can watch anything on it?" She pressed a button and the screen changed to show a large beach with waves lapping up to the shore.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Dean questioned, eyeing her from his position a few feet away as she let out a quiet whimper.

"I'll sleep on the floor," She stated, causing him to jump as she appeared beside him.

"Jesus!" Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Don't do that."

"I-I'm sorry?"

She sent a questioning look in Sam's direction as Dean grunted and flopped down on a bed. The tall male shrugged pathetically and set his duffel bag on the table before turning back to her.

"I'll take the couch, you can have the bed."

"Do...Do you think we could share?" She questioned, "I-I keep having bad visions when I sleep."

"Sure, no problem," He cleared his throat and went into the bathroom to change into a t-shirt and sweat pants.

When he had returned, she was wearing one of his t-shirts and it cascaded down to her knees due to the large difference in height. She smiled lightly at him as she set her dress and lace up shoes on the table.

"Goodnight bitch," Dean called without looking at them, "Night scaly."

"Night, jerk," Sam retorted as he climbed into his bed and patted the space beside him.

"Goodnight Dean." Nerissa hesitated before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the sandy blonde haired male's cheek.

She felt her cheeks sting slightly as a grin crossed her face at his shocked look before turning and slipping into the spot next to Sam. He was lying on his back with one arm under his head and right arm on his waist. She curled up into his side and rested her cheek against his chest.

"Sleep well, Rissa." Was the last thing she heard as he pulled the covers over them and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nerissa sighed and stared pitifully at her aching feet as she was all but dragged into a bar by Dean with Sam hot on their heels.

"I do not like this place," She stated immediately, nose wrinkled, "It smells terrible."

"It's a bar, fish tail," Dean scoffed, "It's not supposed to smell nice."

"Fish tail?" She glanced at him in confusion.

"It's a nickname." Sam explained.

"I don't like it, my name is Nerissa."

"You didn't seem to mind it last night when Sam gave you a nickname."

"Because it wasn't offensive like yours," She replied and sat in between them. "I don't have a fish tail...Do I?" She turned to look up at Sam.

"You don't have a fish tail," Sam comforted her and sent a warning look at his brother, "Stop annoying her."

"She started it," Dean took a large gulp of his beer.

"I did nothing."

"You two are acting like little kids!" Sam exclaimed.

"I am not a child," She said.

"She's the child not me," Dean replied in unison.

"Stop arguing!"

"You heard him," Dean muttered under his breath.

Nerissa growled at him and both males eyes widened in surprise as her eyes turned a dull yellow and a fang peeked out from behind her lips.

"Calm down," Sam set a hand on her shoulder, "We don't need any attention drawn to us."

"...I'm sorry," She whispered after her eyes returned to normal and the fangs disappeared.

"It's okay," He turned and ordered his own drink along with a glass of water for her.

"Salt," She smiled and grabbed it before unscrewing the lid -after a minute of struggling- and dumped a generous amount of it into her glass.

"How can you drink that?" Dean asked.

"I just can," She shrugged and downed the glass so quickly, it was as if her life depended on it.

"So, we're looking for some people," Sam started as he rested his arms on the bar top and glanced at the bartender.

"Sure, it's hard to be lonely." The man replied.

"I do not think that is what he meant," Nerissa chirped, not looking up from where she was playing with the zip on Dean's jacket.

"Great, so these people moved here about six months ago," Sam continued as the bartender took the offered money. "Probably pretty rowdy, like to drink."

"Yeah. They're real night owls, you know?" Dean rolled his eyes as Nerissa moved on to his sleeve, "Sleep all day. Party all night."

The hairs on the back of Nerissa's neck suddenly stood on end and she shivered as she turned and caught sight of a dark skinned man watching them intently. She reached out and yanked Sam's sleeve, gesturing behind her to where the man was sitting.

"What?" He questioned, looking confused.

"He was watching us," She whispered nervously.

Dean thanked the bartender and proceeded to herd his brother and the mermaid out into the night. She clung tightly to the taller ones arm as her heightened eyesight kept a look out for any danger.

"Where are we going?" She whispered as the turned the corner and walked down a deserted path.

"You'll see," Dean replied, just as quietly.

They turned another corner and Sam gestured for her to be quiet as the sound of footsteps met her ears. She nodded and tightened her grip on him as they led her along. She let out a surprised yelp as the two of them popped up behind the dark skinned male and shoved him up against the wall.

"Smile," Dean ordered.

"What?" He asked.

"Show us those pearly whites," Dean rephrased his previous order.

"For the love of-" The man swallowed deeply at the sight of Dean's knife, "You wanna stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire." He continued at the looks on their faces, "That's right, I heard you guys."

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked, moving slightly in front of Nerissa as the other male looked at her.

"How to kill them."

"Sam," She mumbled, eyeing the stranger with cautious eyes.

She frowned as he proved he didn't have fangs and Dean released him, the knife dangling at his side as they stared at him. She followed them back to the man's car and waited patiently by Sam's side as they spoke to him about a hunt.

_"Don't trust him," _A voice whispered and she whirled around, expecting to come face-to-face with someone, only to meet an empty road.

"Rissa?" Sam asked in concern and she turned back to them and smiled weakly.

"I am fine."

Confusion rose inside of her as she replayed the voice in her head; a part of her was certain that she'd heard that voice before, but couldn't recall just who it was.

Nerissa untied the satin ribbons from around her legs and dropped them on the backseat of the Impala before climbing out and running towards where the sound of fighting was. She got there just in time to see the man from earlier about to get his head cut off by a strange piece of machinery; she reacted immediately and lunging at the attacker, she sent him tumbling away from the hunter.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the fangs and her face grew cold as she realized he was exactly like the beings that killed Lana, Rosie and the others. Sam, Dean and the man they now knew as Gordon watched on as the small female lunged, dodged and swiped out at the vampire with everything she had. Nerissa stumbled slightly as he left three long scratches down her arm. Dean grabbed a sharp stick and brought it down on the vampire's back to stop him from ripping the mermaid's throat out. A loud scream escaped as Dean raised the object and stabbed it down into the vampire's chest; he then grabbed the handle of the machinery that was going to be used on Gordon and beheaded the vampire, not even flinching as drops of blood stained his face.

* * *

"What was that about?" Sam asked quietly as she helped him get drinks from the bar.

"Before you found me," She started, her exotic accent slipping in, "A group of hunters captured me and I began to care for them like they were family. They were killed three weeks before you came by those fanged beings."

"I'm sorry," He offered after a moment.

"It was not your fault...it was their time," She raised her head and glanced up at him with wide, unblinking eyes, "I believe that is the phrase humans use."

He nodded in confirmation and watched as she carefully picked two glasses up and carried them back to Dean and Gordon, slamming the glass down in front of the latter with a cold glint in her eyes.

"What's her problem?" Gordon glanced at Dean as she angled her chair so it was right beside Sam's and sat down.

"No clue," Dean shrugged and downed the shot.

"Another one bites the dust," Gordon changed the subject and drank his own shot of alcohol.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head as he leaned back in his chair, squeezing lightly as Nerissa gently slipped her hand into his large one.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean glanced at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Lighten up Sammy," Gordon input.

"He's the only one who gets to call me that," His grip on her hand tightened and she bit her lip to keep herself from protesting.

"Okay, no offense meant. Just celebrating a little, job well done," Gordon replied.

"Well, decapitations aren't my idea of a good time, I guess," Sam retorted.

"Oh come on man, it's not like it was human."

Nerissa held back a defensive hiss, silently wondering if that's what would've happened to her if she'd been a vampire, or any other creature that wasn't a human being.

"You've gotta have fun with your job."

"That's what i've been trying to tell him," Dean agreed and raised an eyebrow as Nerissa shot him a furious glare.

"I want to leave," She stood abruptly, nearly knocking her chair over in her desperation to get away from Gordon's unwavering stare.

"I'll take you back to the motel," Sam replied and climbed to his feet.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, running a hand over his face.

"Yeah."

Nerissa took Sam's offered hand and made sure to slap the back of Dean's head on their way towards the exit, gaining a noise of protest from the male. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the motel room and she followed him inside before dumping her shoes by the bed and clambering on to it as he took his coat off.

* * *

Nerissa's ears twitched as the sound of Ellen's voice drifted through the phone. She pranced over to Sam and pressed her cheek against his in an attempt to hear her better.

"Miss Ellen!" She chirped happily.

_"Hey sweetie,"_ Ellen chuckled,_ "Are the boys taking care of you?"_

"They are," She confirmed, "Dean called me fishtail."

_"Sam, you better tell him off for me," Ellen teased._

Sam snorted and gently pushed Nerissa away before returning to his conversation with Ellen. She rolled her eyes and dropped down onto her bed.

_"You boys are okay, aren't you?"_ Ellen queried.

"Everything's fine," Said said reassuringly, "Got a question."

"Yeah, shoot."

"You ever come across a guy named Gordon Walker?" He smirked as Nerissa hissed at the other hunters name.

She didn't hear the rest of the conversation as she released a small yawn and slowly drifted off to sleep, listening to the sound of Sam's voice.

"Nessa," Sam shook her arm softly and stepped back as she rolled over and sat up, "I'm gonna get a soda, you wanna come?"

Nerissa nodded slowly, regaining knowledge of her surroundings before standing up and following him out of the door. She watched curiously as he put something in the large box that said 'Soda Machine' and pressed two different buttons before reaching down and picking up to cylinders.

"It's a soda can," He explained patiently, opening one and handing it to her.

She sniffed it suspiciously, watching as Sam drank from his own can. When she was sure it was safe, she followed his example and took a large gulp from hers, feeling her eyes widen as it raced down her throat.

"It...is good." She stated finally.

"I thought you'd like it," He smiled.

"Something doesn't feel right," She stated suddenly, glancing around, her back stiffened as her eyes turned dull yellow and her fangs peeked out from behind her lip.

Sam grabbed her wrist and began herding her in the direction of the motel room when a twig snapped, causing him to turn slightly and look around whilst taking a drink from his can.

"Come on," He led her along and unlocked the door, ushering her inside before closing it and leaning against the smooth wood with a sigh.

He didn't, however, expect to get ambushed as soon as he had set his can on the table. Nerissa let out an angry hiss and tackled one of the men to the floor as Sam spun around and punched the one behind him.

Nerissa let out a pained yelp as something collided with the side of her head and darkness took over as she slowly slumped towards the floor, landing with her cheek against the soft carpet.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was tied to a chair with something covering her head. As soon as it had been removed, she blinked furiously until her vision cleared and she caught sight of Sam sitting in a similar position, only a few feet away.

"Wait!" A female voice ordered, interrupting Nerissa's fierce growl -that was aimed at the male vampire- as he moved towards Sam with his fangs out, "Step back, Eli."

Eli stepped back immediately and retracted his fangs as the female walked forward and removed the gag from Sam's mouth.

"My name's Lenore. I'm not going to hurt you, we just need to talk."

"Talk? Yeah, okay. But I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth." Sam retorted, glaring between the two vampires.

"He won't hurt you, you have my word." Lenore promised as she removed the gag from Nerissa's mouth and stepped back quickly to avoid having her hands bitten off.

"Your word?" Sam scoffed, "Great, thanks."

Nerissa struggled in her chair in a pathetic attempt to free herself as Sam continued to talk to Lenore.

"We're not like the others; we don't kill humans," Lenore explained calmly, "We don't drink their blood."

"What is this, some kind of joke?"

"Notice you're still alive." Lenore replied.

Nerissa wasn't sure how long had passed since they'd been taken, but the next thing she knew, they were being guided out the door -hands tied and bags over their heads- towards a car.

* * *

Sam kept a secure arm around Nerissa's shoulders as they walked towards their motel room. She shivered lightly as the cool air nipped at her skin, but didn't bother speaking up.

"Don't say anything to Dean," Sam stated as they stopped just outside the door.

Nerissa hesitated for a split second before deciding to trust him and go along with it. She nodded with a small smile before stepping into the room after him to find Dean and Gordon sitting at the table. The latter was twirling a familiar piece of jewelry around his fingers. Her eyes widened in horror -and before Sam or Dean could stop her- she lurched forward and bit his hand after she had the necklace in her grasp.

"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded, handing a piece of fabric to the hunter.

"He had my necklace." She hissed, struggling as Dean secured an arm around her waist and dragged her backwards.

"Dean, I need to talk to you alone." Sam interrupted, heading outside and waiting as Dean followed, still holding onto the mermaid.

Dean finally released her when the door closed and she raised her hands and secured the jewel around her neck. She waited patiently as Sam told Dean about where they'd been and that the vampires weren't hurting anyone.

"I don't think we should go after them," Sam explained.

"Why not?" Dean questioned.

"I don't think they're killing people."

"You're joking."

"He's not joking," She input.

"Then how do they stay alive or undead, or whatever the hell they are?"

"The cattle mutilations; they live off animal blood," Sam explained.

"And you believed them?" Dean had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Look at us Dean," Sam exclaimed, "There's not a scratch on us."

"Wait, so you're saying-" Dean trailed off, "No way. I don't know why they let you go, I don't really care. We find them and we waste them."

"Why?" Sam demanded following Dean as he started walking away.

"What part of vampires don't you understand?" The sandy blonde asked in exasperation, "If it's supernatural, we kill it. That's our job."

As soon as those words came out, she felt her fangs slip free as she lunged towards the older male, only to be restrained by Sam, who understood why she was angry.

"That is not our job!" He shouted, "Would you honestly tell me that you'd kill Nessa because she's not human?" He took a deep breath as Dean went to protest and continued, "Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they aren't evil."

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do!" Dean yelled back, "They're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them."

"Not this time," Sam argued.

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year," Dean jerked a thumb back towards the motel room, glancing down at the mermaid to find her glaring daggers at him.

"Gordon?" Sam snorted, "You're taking his word for it?"

"That's right."

"Miss Ellen said he is bad news," Nerissa was quick to side with Sam.

"You called Ellen?" Dean demanded, "And i'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her. No thanks, i'll go with Gordon."

"Because Gordon's such an old friend," Sam scoffed, "You think I can't see what this is?"

"What?" Dean asked in confusion.

"He's a substitute for dad; a poor one."

"Shut up, Sam."

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day."

"I'm not even gonna talk-"

"You slap this big, fake smile on, but I can see right through it. I know how you feel," Sam interrupted. "Dad's dead and he left a hole and it hurts so bad that you can't take it. But you can't just fill that hole with whoever you want, it's an insult to his memory."

"Okay," Dean nodded before punching his brother.

Sam straightened up and argued with him for a few more minutes before Dean turned and headed back towards the room, Sam was quick to follow his brother, but before Nerissa could even more, a hand covered her mouth and something sharp hit her neck before pain took over and she slumped -immobile- back into the awaiting arms as she drifted off.

* * *

When she finally woke up, she was -once again- tied to a chair with a piece of fabric in her mouth, preventing her from making a sound. She noticed a weak looking Lenore on her left and felt her eyes widen as Gordon stepped into the room and dipped a knife in a jar of what looked like blood before cutting Lenore's chest with it. He proceeded to grab a clean knife and coat it with some white powder before walking towards her. Nerissa immediately began to struggle, knowing full well what was on the blade. He latched onto her necklace with one hand and yanked it free before shoving the blade into her stomach as Sam and Dean walked in.

Dean held an arm out to prevent Sam from moving towards a now crying Nerissa, who watched as Gordon set her jewel on the ground and stomped on it, smashing it into pieces. She stomach lurched slightly and ceased as the poison made its way into her system.

"White ash renders you weak and powerless...Bitch." He whispered mockingly in her ear before turning to face Sam and Dean.

"Sam, Dean. Come on in."

"Gordon, what's going on here?" Dean asked, glancing at the two females.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with dead man's blood and Nerissa with a little white ash." Gordon replied casually, "Lenore's gonna tell us where all her friends are and Nerissa, well...she's just for sport, really."

"Look man-" Dean started.

"Grab a knife." Gordon interrupted.

Nerissa's vision swam in and out of focus as she desperately tried to pay attention to what was being said.

"S-Sam," She rasped out as Gordon removed the gag from her mouth and allowed it to rest around her neck before stepping towards Lenore with a rather sharp looking object.

"Sam, get them out of here," Dean ordered, pointing a gun at Gordon as Sam nodded and carried Lenore outside to the car before coming back for Nerissa.

"M-My necklace," She whimpered, "Take it...Please."

"Nessa-" He started.

"I-I cannot live without it." She explained quietly, feeling her body grow slightly colder.

Sam quickly scooped the necklace up -making sure to get all of it- before slipping it into his pocket and untying her, he lifted her into his arms. Gordon watched with cold eyes as Nerissa's arms snaked around Sam's neck. He huffed furiously as Dean prevented him from going after the vampire and mermaid.

Sam set her on the porch step as she let out a sudden gasp. She clung to him desperately as she tried to stay conscious.

"S-Sam," She whimpered, "I need to go to the sea."

"What? Why?"

"He stabbed me with white ash and destroyed my jewel," She explained softly, "Until my jewel is fixed, the sea is my only hope."

"How do we fix it?" He asked as he set her in the passenger seat and climbed in before starting the car and driving away from the farmhouse.

When he got no reply, he glanced over to find her slumped against the window with closed eyes and shallow breathing. He shook her arm and felt relief spark within him as her eyelids weakly fluttered open to reveal disorientated blue eyes.

"How do we fix your necklace?"

"I...I have to take it into the ocean, it will fix there."

About four minutes later, he pulled onto the bridge and stopped the car before walking around it and carrying her towards the edge.

"I need...the necklace," She stated weakly, grasping it tightly when he handed it to her.

Seeing as she was unable to stand, she crawled to the very edge and rolled off of the bridge. The air rushed through her hair as she slowly fell towards the sea; the water rose with a large splash and soaked Sam when he stood and looked over the side.

Power washed over her once again as the water forced the white ash from her system and her jewel was put back together. She resurfaced and smiled up at him.

"You have to stay in the ocean," Sam said as she swam towards the ladder that led to where he was standing.

"Why?" She asked in confusion, blinking at him with confused eyes.

"Because it's safer for you here."

"But you and Dean are my brothers," She replied hesitantly, "You saved me."

"Nerissa, i'm ordering you to stay here," He ordered, "Or go back to the Roadhouse."

With that, he turned and began walking towards the Impala, leaving Nerissa behind with confused tears in her eyes. She waited until the car's engine faded into the distance before she dove under and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Author's note - Hey! A new chapter for you all! XD

I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think! :)

Don't worry about the ending, it's only temporary, Nessa will meet up with them again! :D

Read, review, follow/favourite.

SkittleMachine. XD


End file.
